fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Drake Eren
|image gallery= put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't}} Drake is a deeply troubled young man with a terrible past. He is a very strong mage and escapee from a laboratory guild as he search for peace. And quiet. He is widely known as Lonely Drake for he is best at fighting along with a arm with power and impact of a dragon. He is extremely on edge and won't hesitate to attack if provoked and he is always on the run. Now that he is in libterus, he is now trying to getting back his humanity. Appearance Drake is a young man with yellow eyes, lavender hair, and tan skin. He wears a grey jacket with black pants, grey boots and black gloves. He always have a sorrowful look. Personality Drake has a huge attitude problem and perfers to be alone. He hates working with others, that is due to the trust issues he is battling within himself. The dark guilds he has been in like Night Blood Guild( 13) and Black Viper Guild (Age 15), has taught him to take care of himself and don't depend on others. After being a test subject in Red Fate Guild , he barely escape and he went into hiding. 2 ( Age 17) years later, he was wondering around the world looking for a friend to trust. Abilities - Drake possess high levels of strength and power. His left arm, which the Draconian's Extremity, has bee shown to take down people much bigger then himself. Advanced Level Speed- Drake has been shown through his speed training at Black Viper Guild, as he is a very quick and fast individual. He second best trait is his speed. He has shown this when he took down to guild mates in a few minutes in training at Black Viper Guild. Advanced Level Agility- Drake was being constantly tested by his reaction time to surprise attacks. This means that Drake has obtained higher speed time to dodge some attacks. After making his own Speed Training, his agility is now at Advanced Level. Advanced Level Stamina- Drake has been shown to last to 5 hours in a fight and 3 hours in training. He demonstrated his stamina when he was put into a 2 hour challenge at a obstacles course. Beginner-Advanced Level Durability- Despite his enhancements, Drake can be damaged like a normal human. He relies on his power to end his battles. He is training to make his durability last longer. ' Advanced Level Fighter'- Drake has been in 3 different guilds in his entire childhood. He have been trained to fight other creatures at Red Fate Guild , and he learned assassination techniques and martial arts moves. Without the use of magic, he is a pretty capable fighter in combat. Advanced-Master Magical Power- The Night Blood Guild was the guild that Drake was trained in the art of magic. He also awaken a great portion of his magical power in the guild and people said that his MP ( Magical Power) is like that of a destroyer. Magic ' Draconian's Extremity '(厳格なの四肢 Genkakuna no shishi) a weapon to fight dragons in a shape of an arm and the default form. This allows him to use Strengthening Magic and Impact Magic . This weapon can change into many form to suit the user's needs. High Speed(高速 Kōsoku)- Drake is a very fast and agile man. His High Speed Magic makes him even faster and deadlier in combat. Healing Magic(ヒーリングマジック Hīringumajikku)' Drake can use this magic to heal himself or others. He usually uses it to heal people he fights as he is really a pacifist. Ice Magic( アイスマジック Aisumajikku) by using his magical power and his Eternano in sub-zero or cold like temperature, Drake can manipulate Ice. Clone Magic(クローンマジック Kurōnmajikku) Drake can create clones out of magic to assist him in battle. Feats ▪ killed two wyverns by knocking their heads off at the same time. ▪ fought for 4 days without food and water with a broken arm. ▪ Blasts off Takeshi armor by released a dragon powered laser. Relationship Rebecca Dusk - Drake's girlfriend that is currently brainwash. Sebastian Savage - The man responsible for the hellish lives the people had to live in. He is to be stopped at once. Tora Ventus- a young man experimented on. He was injected Weretiger blood and gained some new abilities. Rebecca Dusk- a young girl that was experimented in the same way as drake, but different. She has the Demonic Extremity, a arm that gives the user the power to rival a demon and hurt them. She also has the Demonic Sight. Edmond Leone - a man that was injected with Vampires (Bluemage1992) blood and granted him powers of the night. The process made him lose his sanity. Leonidas Gale- A young man that was injected Wyvern (Species) and gained Wind Magic capabilities via Magic Synthesis Sphere. They constructed half of his mind and body to that of a Wyvern. Raphael Rune- Whitney Dark- Zack Black- Daisy Dawnstar- Ragna Dragontail- Ken- a Drake (Species) that has been searching for his partner for so long. Rivals= Family Luther Eren ( Father/ Deceased)- Killed by Sebastian Savage. Anna Eren( mother/ Deceased)- Killed by Sebastian Savage. Rank Drake Eren is a Advanced-Level Mage. Weapons Voltage - this is the weapon he use to dish out massive damage. This weapon is capable of paralyzing his opponents. It has Lightning Magic and it is a greatsword. Ignition -this weapon is used for close combat. He uses this for light battle purposes. This weapon has Fire Magic. Hailstone- this weapon in Drake's possession is used for long distance purposes. It is a that can freeze his opponents. It is an Ice Magic weapon. Dynamite- This focuses on strike and guarding against explosions. Possess Explosion Magic. Voltage Voltage Attack Gained Lightning Magic capabilities by absorbing the Magic Synthesis Sphere from the Lightning Magic Storage. Augmented by Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem. Lightning Shockwave Bolt Cleaver Electric Arc Swing Ignition ▪Gained Fire Magic capabilities by absorbing the Magic Synthesis Sphere of Fire Magic. ▪ Augmented by Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem . Sting Riot Flaming Cut Swirling Red Torching Moons Hailstone Hailstone Attacks Gained Ice Magic capabilities from absorbing the Magic Synthesis Sphere from the Ice Magic Cave. Augmented by the Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem. Frost Shot Gatling Ice Barrage Rain of Ice Sub-zero Sniper Dynamite Dynamite Attacks Gained Explosion Magic capabilities by absorbing the Magic Synthesis Sphere of the said type. Augmented by Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem. The weapon has these set of moves: ▪ Exploding Spike ▪ Landmine Roar ▪ Explosive Swirl ▪ Atomic Stinger Attacks * Draconian's Sight '(厳しいのサイト ''Kibishī no saito) ▪ This is the second gift that comes with Draconian's Extremity. This allows him to use Slowing Magic and can read attack patterns. * ''' Draconian's Fang (厳格なの牙 Genkakuna no kiba) ▪ Drake grabs his Draconian's Extremity as take the arm off for it to mutate and change into a dragon sword with the size of a broad sword. Possess Laser Magic . It has the special ability to cut the scales of dragons. * Draconian's Rage(厳格なのレイジ Genkakuna no reiji) ▪ Drake's rage form. This form mutates parts of his body to match that of dragons. He loses him mind and adopts one of a Draconic being. He gains Counter Magic, Barrier Magic, and Impact Magic. Draconian's Hammer ▪ Gains a hammer form. ▪ Gains Earth Magic Abilities. * Draconian's Shield ▪ Gains a Shield Form. ▪ Gains Counter Magic Abilities. * Draconian's Bow ▪ Gains the Bow Form. ▪ Gains Shadow Magic Abilities. * Draconian's Flight ▪ Gains the Flight Form. ▪ Gains Wind Magic Abilities. * Dragon Fist(ドラゴン拳 Doragonken) ▪ Drake punches the foes with the impact of a dragon. This can damaged dragons, but not kill them. This can be fatal for normal foes. * Combat Clones(戦闘クローン Sentō kurōn) ▪ these clones helps Drake in combat and to increase teamwork. * Ice Edge(氷縁 Hyōen) ▪ Drake make two swords out of ice and he slices the opponent. * Ice Shield(アイスシールド Aisushīrudo) ▪ Drake creates an ice shield that protects them from harm. * Ice Wall ( アイスウォール Aisuu~ōru) ▪ Drake creates a wall of ice to stop long and close range attacks. Draconian's Pistol Barrage ▪ Generates and emits Ice Magic around the fist. ▪ Begins to rapidly punch the target to with an ice enhanced punch. Icy Draconian's Frostbite ▪ Generates and Fuses his Ice Magic with his Draconian's Extremity. ▪ Drake then begins to strike the opponents with an Ice Magic enhanced version of Draconian's Extremity. Draconian's Army Whip Rush ▪ Drake uses his Clone Magic to make five clones. ▪ Then the group turns their Draconian's Extremity into Draconian's Whip and begins their Poison Magic whip fury. Frostbite Freezing Slash Icy Punch Spark Splitter Electric Clash Static Hunter Fire Slash Blaze Wing Scorching Wave Burst Bomb Bomb Blade Atomic Slash Guilds Red Fates Guild= been there been there when he was 5 yrs old. 6 years of experimenting ( now 11 yrs old during this time.) Given power enhancement. |-| Night Blood Guild= been in this guild for 2 years ( 13 yrs old in this time period.) Taught and learned Magic. Also Magic enchantment weapons. |-| Black Viper Guild= been in this guild for 2 years ( 15 yrs old in this time period.) Learning hand to hand combat, martial arts and assassination skills. |-| Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = Master the Power! Drake's Trial |-| Storylines = Lost of Confidence: Drake's Turmoil Equipment High Speed Motorcycle- a motorcycle that possess High Speed capabilities by absorbing the Magic Synthesis Sphere of High Speed. Augmented by Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem that allows it to go 2x as fast. Weaknesses ▪ Suffers night terrors ▪ conflicted to fight due to his tragic past ▪ Pick a fight with someone he know he can't win against ▪ Getting hit by a Dragon Slayer Magic attack ▪ Goes into Draconian's Rage when overuse the Draconian's Rage ▪ Can't take defeats well Fears - Fear of Nightmares. - Fear of Darkness. - Fear of Insanity. - Fear of Anger. - Fear of being touched. - Fear of Failure. - Fear of Needles. Boosters Magical Enhancement Bracelet Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem Magic Type Enhancement Bracelet Magic Restriction Device Healers Magic Restoration Pills Physical Restoration Pills Background Name| Drake Eren Age| 17 Alias| Dragon Arm Boy Weight| 157 Height| 5'7 Also have a depressed face. Have the power to hurt dragons and bring them down. Has a crippling fear of Doctors. History Drake was 5 years old when his mother and father were attacked by by Red Fate mages. He was eating his dinner with his parents when they were mercilessly killed in front of him. Sebastian Savage took young drake into Red Fate Guild for cruel experimentations. They put a Mind Possession Magic gadget into his brain to make him a mindless puppet. Their experimentation has given him enhance abilities. He has been sent on missions dealing with attack other places in the world and caused chaos. This happened to him all the time for 6 years. At the age of 11, he was implanted the Draconian's Extremity on his left arm and Draconian's Extremity on his right eye as this boosted his powers even more. Then in the 6 month, the device in his head begins to malfunction; causing Drake to get his sense of self back and he smashed a hole in the guild and ran away far from the guild. However the miracle was a deception in disguise. Sebastian made device malfunction to see what he can do outside the guild and reactivate it to control him again. This is allow a dark mage from Night Blood Guild to knock him out and takes him away, causing Sebastian to curse in anger. Sebastian then walks away as he experimented on more people as he tries to find his specimen. 2 years later, at the age of 13, Drake was taken into the Night Blood Guild; a dark guild that acts like mages of the medieval times as they only cast spells upon spells. The guild master Dark, seen untapped magical potential in drake and decides to train him in the art of magic. Of course the process was stressful and long, but drake struggled to awaken his magic. Then Dark commanded a group of mages to attack him to see of he awakens his power. On instinct, Drake took out half the mages, but was struck by a Darkness Magic attack from behind. Drake was on the ground until he saw an injured cat dropped in front of him. Drake was about to reach to help him? But one of the dark mages, Nick Abyss, blasted the cat into oblivion with his Darkness Magic attack. Remembering the years when he saw all kinds of animal cruelty in Red Fate, the young boy snaps and roars in rage as his Magical Power awakens, causing his power to freeze half the guild and almost killing everyone. During the time he was there, he was able to control ice magic well and learned other magics as well. Then one day, his Draconian's Extremity went berserk after one training session and he transforms into his Draconian's Rage and he blasts a Draconic empowered laser on the side of the building, destroying the barrier and killing some of the guildmates there. Horrified and scared, he ran from the guild and he ran into the forest and stays there. As being cursed with bad luck, he was grab by a Black Viper Guild Member and was hit on the neck to knock him out as he was dragged away into the darkness of the forest. When he woke up, he saw that he was in a Black Viper Guild uniform, shocked that he was captured so easily by a stranger. He was about to leave, but the mind parasite manipulate his brain, causing him to obey all of the commands of Black Viper Guild Guild Master, Striker Hebi. He has grown tired of being controlled, he jabs his claw into the back of his head and he rips out the mind parasite and throws it into a tree before blasting the thing to oblivion as he collapsed in his sleep due to the aftereffects of his Draconian's Rage. Quotes Win 1: looks like i won? Win 2: I'm so sorry! Win 3: no...not again! Lose 1: i...stay away from me! Lose 2: I'm a failure... Lose 3: I'm nothing but a plauge to anyone Draw 1: i don't like this Draw 2: don't make me fight you again Draw 3: just leave me alone! Trivia Star Sign=Scorpio |-| Name Meaning= Drake means Male Duck or Dragon. Eren means Saint, Holy person. |-|